videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mii
) |species_origin=Humans |rarity=Common |align=Good |behavior=Sports, Minigames |habitat=Plaza |affiliation=Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, Woo |first_appearance=WarioWare: Smooth Moves (2006) |related=Human }} A Mii (Japanese: ミー Me) is a digital avatar used in Nintendo's Wii, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS gaming consoles. They allow users to capture a likeness (or a caricature) of themselves, others, or invented characters. After creating one using the Wii's Mii Channel or the Nintendo 3DS's/Wii U's Mii Maker, they can be used as playable characters in various titles for each of the named consoles. The word "Mii" is often thought to be a portmanteau of "Wii" and "me." Because of a deal struck between J-Games and Nintendo, the Miis are featured prominently within the J-STORM console, where they are usually described as avatars. In Storm City, players are able to change the clothing that Miis wear in-games. Creation and Development The first Mii characters were revealed at the Game Developers Conference in 1997. Shigeru Miyamoto first said that the Miis started out as a concept for a Famicom game, where a user could draw his face or someone else's. At the conference, Miyamoto commented the concept could not be turned into a game and the concept was shelved. A few years later, during the Nintendo 64 era, an unsuccessful disk drive for the N64, the Nintendo 64DD, was made. Nintendo had developed a short film using Mario Artist: Talent Studio's avatar maker, which now included clothes & a built-in movie editor. After the disk drive's failure, Nintendo still had work to do on the Mii project. The next try was for the Nintendo e-Reader. Along with the Game Boy Camera, it could build an avatar maker. Miyamoto showed another short film they made with the newer avatar maker, which was called Stage Debut, which was shown at E3 2002. Appearances Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Miis return as unlockable characters in Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up. Their size depends on the Mii itself and their karts and bikes will match whatever colour has been selected as their favourite. You can unlock them by completing a Time Trial on every course. They will do the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike they ride: Small :*'Speed:' +1 :*'Weight:' +1 :*'Acceleration:' +2 :*'Handling:' +2 Medium :*'Speed:' +1 :*'Weight:' +2 :*'Acceleration:' +2 :*'Handling:' +1 Large :*'Speed:' +1 :*'Weight:' +3 :*'Acceleration:' +1 :*'Handling:' +1 Reversal Miis play a very important part in J-Games' first downloadable title Reversal. In the game, the player takes control of their Mii and must travel between worlds in order to find the Q-Stars that will help save both the Reverse and the Inverse. While taking control of a Mii in the Inverse world, their colours - along with everything else - are inverted. MaleReverse.png|A male Mii and his Inverted from Reversal. FemaleReverse.png|A female Mii and her Inverted from Reversal. Mario Kart NX Miis return as unlockable playable characters in Mario Kart NX; made available when the player places in first in a single player Grand Prix. Like in previous games, the Miis stats are altered depending on their weight and height; though they will be fit into one of three categories. Small Miis will be placed in the "Feather" weight class, medium-sized Miis in the "Medium" class, and large Miis in the "Cruiser" class. Similarly to , Miis can be customized in various costumes unlocked by scanning amiibo figures. Various Miis also appear in the backgrounds of several courses, with their faces taken from Miis stored on the console. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series :Main article: Mii Fighter The Miis debuted as playable characters in the Super Smash Bros. through the fourth installment. Taking the name of "Mii Fighters", players could customize their Miis' movesets and appearance, giving them clothing and hats to make them stand out. There were three types of Mii Fighters: Swordfighter, Gunner and Brawler. Quest for Aeraea Miis serve as the main characters in Golden Games's Quest for Aeraea. Throughout the game, they fill most of the roles, and many of the Miis are chosen by the player. ''The Gallery MiiBoy.png MiiGal.png See Also *[[Mii (Rose Warriors) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Characters